Hero
Hero '''(also referred as '''Little Hero '''or '''Tiny Hero) is the main protagonist in Hero of Many and also one of two playable characters in game. He is white ball-shape creature who lives in Grey World. In the beginning he was very weak being but in the course of the game he became much stronger. He was a significant figure in war against black water-beings. He led them against the black ones. He proved himself to be strong leader and a brave creature who didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for his species. Life He narrowly escaped death when his escort was destroyed by black ones. Very soon after this massacre he started to gather a swarm of water-beings around himself and organised a ressistance against black ones. He was successful until he met Black Captain whom he helped from pit where he was trapped. Black Captain himselfstarted to gather swarm of black water-beings to face Little Hero. He proved to be strong enemy to Hero as he lured him to a trap and Hero narrowly escaped. Soon after that they faced each other again but this time Little Hero won and killed Black Captain. Soon after this battle Hero met another nemessis - Black. Black is the truel oeader of black water-beings and a black Ball-shaped creature. On his journey Hero meets new friend Red Queen they continue together but soon they are engaged by Black who easily defeats Hero who is then eaten by a Giant Fish. He finds himself in her stomach where he meets little dragons. He gets out of here soon and goes to Green World. There he sees a Black Mass that turns white water beings to black and also meets Green. Together they find green seeds to heal the Tree of Life. When Hero picked one of these seeds, he was attacked by the Earth Dragon but Red Queen showed up in time and saved him, Together they healed the tree but Black showed up with his army and big battle occcured. In the end Hero destroyed Black's army but Green died. Hero then gained his power thank to fruit that grew on the tree. Hero the chased Black to Blue World. In Blue World Hero liberated a Sacred Temple which is the center of this world and met Blue. Blue put him under test but he succeeded and Blue explained him how the war started and taught him a new power. Hero returned to Red World which he along with Red Queen, liberated from black water-beings but soon they had to flee as Black returned with huge army. Hero decided to attack Black's command post in Grey World but he touched a Black Mass while saving Red Queen. He presumably died as he found himself in a Black-and-White World that was full of black water-beings and he couldn't protect himself. In the end he met Green and was "reborn". When he awoke he became very powerful and gathered around himself a strong swarm that he prepared for the final battle. He crushed enemy armies, anihilated black water-beings and pushed Black to a lighthouse and defeated Daemon Dragon who attacked him. In the lighthouse Hero fought Black by himself. In the end Hero won as he absorbed Black with all his power and darkness. Hero leaves the lighthouse. He is too weak now. The darkness he absorbed is exhausting him. He lays himself on to the ground and text of words by Lao Tsu appears on screen: Bearing yet not possessing. Acting yet not expecting. Leading yet not dominating. This is the Primal Virtue. Hero then dissolves the darkness and dies. Player can see multiple lights coming from his body. Red Queen takes them and starts putting them around the world as credits roll. Personal Themes List of themes that can be considered for his personal. *Alone In A Cave *Reborn *The Primal Virtue *Rise of the Hero (bonus) Relationships Old Friend It is a water-being who was part of Hero's escort. He was very close to him but when black nes attacked, he hid himself so he survived. He followed Hero but lost him. They reunited soon after and he was always following him even to stomach of a giant fish. Friend was captured when Hero sacrificed himself for Red Queen. When they met each other again Friend was turned to Black Captain and died in battle against Hero. Red Queen They first met when she hid herself against enemies. She is the closest ball-shaped creature to Hero as they often cooperate with each other. Hero truly cares for her as he always does anything to protect her and once was even willing to sacrifice himself and his swarm for her. It is heavily hinted that they have feeling for each other as she often serves as a lady in mistress to Hero and as they once danced together. They met for the last time just before Hero launched the final assault against black water-beings. This meeting can be considered to be their farewell as Hero died after the battle. She was seen for the last time when picked up fragments of energy from Hero's body and started to putting them across the world. Green He is an ally of Hero. They worked together when Hero got to Green World. Together they healed the Tree of Life, but Green was killed while protecting it. They met for the last time when Little Hero presumably died. Blue At first he didn't trust Hero as he put him to the test but in the end he revelealed the truth about black ones and Black. He then taught him a power to summon all water beings around. He also helped to protect Red World from Black ones but later helped to trap Hero and Red Queen. At the time he was glowing dark which indicates that he was infected by Black Mass eventhough he didn't change his colour. Black He is the archnemessis to Hero. Their interaction is either fighting each other or chasing each other. Near the end Black got Friend turned into Black Captain which disgruntled Hero who had to kill Friend. The final duel beetween Black and Hero concluded in demise of both characters. Black Captain He first appeared as he was trapped in a hole. Hero accidentally released him and they became opponents. Black Captain started to gather his own swarm and killed every white water-being in his way as Hero was after him. Black Captain lured Hero to the trap and Hero had to run. Hero later saw him as he brutally executed one of his prisoners. Hero killed him soon after this moment. Powers When the game started he was very weak but soon gained Aura that allowed him to lead Water-beings. In Green World he gained new power from the Tree of Life. Since then he could make a wave to chuck enemies away. Next power he ganed from Blue. It allowed him to summon all Water-beings around. Red Queen later taught him a new power that allowed him to make stronger wave that could destroy stronger barriers. After he returned from Black-and-White World he gained a power that was healing him all the time. He no longer needed lights to refresh his energy. He could refresh himself all the time if he needed. Trivia *He is the only character to appear in every mission as he is the main character. *He is the only character who touched the Black Mass and survived. *He is the last character to die in the game. *Near the end of the game he possibly became the strongest Ball-shaped creature. Category:Ball-shaped creatures Category:Light Faction Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased Category:Grey World Category:Characters